ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Turko-Kurdish War
The Turko-Kurdish War was a conflict on Risk Universalis, between supporters of the Turkish Armed Forces, and supporters of the Syrian Democratic Forces and the Kurds. the Conflict was eventually settled in an hour and a half-long the game Blood & Iron hosted by Elvir13. The Kurds, led by Bourgognian, and then by Elvir and bundism. the Kurds won, however the results of the battles are disputed (See Aftermath section) Background In real-life, the Turkish Armed Forces began an operation named "Operation Peace Spring", in which it sought to occupy a strip of Northern Syria and resettle Syrian refugees in there. this action drew condemnation, both from the international community and the Risk Community. However, the considering Turkish Nationalists inhabit much of the Risk Community, as well as people pretending to be Turkish Nationalists as a meme, supported the actions of the Turks, ironically and unironically. Hostility between the 2 groups grew, with Pro-Kurds and Pro-Turks flaming each other in #general, while viciously engaging in polemics at #debate. then, the Turkish Community delivered an ultimatum to the Kurdish Community, Ironically demanding that the Kurds stop being so aggressive. the Kurdish Community, obviously refused. Eventually, it was decided between the 2 communities to settle the dispute in a game of Blood and Iron, that occured on Saturday, 4PM EST/8PM GMT/4AM PHT Order of Battle The Turks and the Kurds gathered, and the first few battles happened on the 'Battle of Farmland' Map on Blood & Iron. the Turks joined the 'French Empire' team, while the Kurds joined the 'United Kingdom' team. not much documentation of this battle is available, however it is certain the Kurds won most rounds. Then, it switched to the 'Battle of La Haye Sainte', in which Kurds won 3 rounds while the Turks only won a single round. 'Battle of the Frozen Forest' is then the map that followed, however this time, the Kurds became the 'Russian Empire' team, yet the Turks stayed as the French. the Kurds having achieved a pyrrhic victory during the first 3 rounds, however, the Turks succesfully counter-attacked during the 4th and 5th round, with the latter being very close, eventually concluding in a PVP between the Turkish Dero_Volk and the Kurdish LilPrincess123 and resulted in a Turkish victory. the 6th and Final round however, was won by the Kurds, leading to an overall 4-2 Kurdish win. The Final Battle was at the 'Battle of La Rothiere', in which the Kurds probably won more rounds, but lost the last round against the Turks. In one of the concluding battle, Turkish Dero_Volk argued that he glitched and fell down whilst he was going to charge Kurdish Elvir13 with low health on PVP and died, and so claimed that the point was not counted. Aftermath The Kurdish Forces had won, however, how they won was disputed. the Turks claim some of the wins were unfair as they were the result of Turkish players glitching out, or due to the heavy lag that affected the server. Elvir claims the results were 15 rounds won for the Kurds and 10 rounds won for the Turks, however, the Turks dispute that claim, claiming the Kurds won 14 rounds while the Turks won 11, with some even going as far as to claim it was actually the Turks that won, due to the previously stated unfairness. Flaming between the 2 sides continued, and on the 20th of October, another minor, unofficial B&I game was held, in which the Kurds won the first round but lost the second round to the Turks in a extremely close finish. Category:Events